Ultimate Lifeform Ashikabi
by spartan1082
Summary: The Sekirei plan...a game that will inflict pain and suffering on so many...all for the amusement of a madman and his corporation...and there seems to be no one strong enough to stand against him. but now a new hero enters the plan with the objective of bringing MBI to its knees...will he succeed? NO MINATO IN THIS.
1. Chapter 1

i know i said i was leaving but I've changed my mind. i'm gonna take a break from my hotd fic and try something new. as you can see it involves our favorite anti hero shadow the hedgehog being turned into a human and being thrown into the world of sekirei. enjoy!

ULTIMATE LIFEFORM ASHIKABI

Chapter 1: The transformation of the ultimate lifeform

"Where am I...?" he wondered. He was surrounded by a vast whiteness that was everywhere there was nothing else there but him. He looked around to see if there were any clues to his whereabouts but the place was completely void of everything just white.

"How did I get here? What is this place?"He thought to himself as he walked forward he couldn't tell if he was moving or not this place gave him no sense of direction.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" he asked himself suddenly he remembered. He was dead...He had died in the final battle that would determine the fate of the earth. He had fallen in battle but he had saved the world doing it.

"So I'm dead…it makes sense I guess...But if I'm dead would that mean that this is heaven?...or is it hell?" He pondered.

"_Neither this is a place between the two. A realm between worlds I would say._" A voice said from behind him. He quickly looked behind him to see where the voice came from but could not locate it.

"_It's an honor to finally meet you...Shadow the Hedgehog_." Shadow quickly turned around. Standing there was a young man with curly grey hair hiding a part of his face, wearing a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat his grey eyes seemed to be evaluating the black hedgehog seeing if he was what he had expected. Shadow immediately was on guard.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"_Professor Gerald and his granddaughter have told me quite a lot about you_." The man said with a smile ignoring the hedgehogs' question. Shadows eyes widened. The Professor? Maria? Where they here as well? They were dead so was he now. This could mean that he would be with the closest thing he had to a family again! The man seeing what was going on smiled sadly.

"_I'm sorry Shadow but they aren't here. You won't be able to be with them again for a while_." He told him. Shadows look of hope turned into one of confusion, frustration and anger.

"BUT I'M DEAD! SHOULDN'T I BE ABLE TO SEE THEM AGAIN?! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS ALONE, ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING I' VE ENDURED AND AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THE WORLD TO KEEP IT SAFE AND PEACEFUL YOU'RE SAYING I CAN'T BE WITH MY CREATOR AND BEST FRIEND AGAIN? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" He shouted angrily. The man shook his head.

"_You are correct you have earned the right to be with them again in fact you have done more than enough to be able to be with your family again. Earth couldn't have asked for a better protector and savior except Sonic but that's beside the point. You are still needed in the world of the living in a separate realm_." He told the irate hedgehog. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"_I am from a separate universe. A parallel one. One that is similar to yours in many ways but also very different. Sometime in the distant past your earth and mine were one in the same but then a mysterious event divided them in two. Each earth suddenly had its own timeline. They now inhabited parallel universes both unaware of the others existence but the worlds are still connected through two ways making travel to each other possible. One you are familiar with is the Chaos Emeralds. The other is through the afterlife. While there are two worlds there is only one heaven and one hell when people die in our worlds they both go to either the same heaven or the same hell depending on their actions. When I died I met the professor and his granddaughter Maria in heaven and they told me a lot about you. And then that was when I realized you could help me solve the crisis that will soon happen in my world once you died_."

Shadow took in the information with a neutral look on his face.

"Well I can understand the part our worlds being connected I don't understand...wait...You KNEW I was going to die?!" He said staring at him in shock. The man once again smiled sadly.

"_Due to the circumstances of my death I can see glimpses of possible futures in both in your world and in mine. I saw how you sacrificing yourself would save the world and it would be my chance to enlist you to help stop the crisis that will occur in my world. I can also open up a temporary portal back into the world of the living_." The man explained.

"I don't understand what crisis are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"_It all started when an island suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the sea near Japan. Two people I knew very well went exploring on the island and made an amazing discovery. One that could change the world for the better in so many ways. I was excited to learn I was going to be apart of it. However after working with them for a few years my first friend had gained total control over the island and the secrets it held. Then things took a turn for the worse. My first friend hatched this horrible idea that would do the exact opposite of what I hoped for. His plan to create a new world was awful and twisted and I could see that it would only bring pain and suffering. I attempted to end his insane idea before it could begin but I died in the process. Now I can only watch as my former friend prepares to play games with the lives of so many innocent people. I was losing hope...until I found out about you_." The man explained.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"_When I met the professor and Maria I told them how I died. Maria said that she wished there was someway to get Shadow over to my universe to help those poor people. When I asked who she was talking about the professor told me everything about you. Your powers, your abilities, your exploits, everything…. They have been watching you from heaven Shadow...and they are very proud of you I hope you know that_." The man said smiling. Shadow allowed a genuine smile to cross his face for the first time in a long time.

"_Anyways later I caught a glimpse of your future and saw how your battle with that monster would end and I realized that that would be my chance_." He finished explaining

"_I wanted it to be either you or your rival Sonic. But I feel that you would be better suited for this task. Plus with the way your battle ended it gave me more reason to choose you_." He explained.

"Why me?" Shadow asked.

"_Because you have been through so much pain in your life. You understand what it means to suffer. You know the pain of losing the people you love. And it's made you stronger and it's given you the determination to do everything you can to make sure no one experiences that pain. What will happen will make so many people feel that pain and so much worse. You and only you Shadow can stop this madness that will come upon my world. You are the only hope there is. I beg of you please...help me end this nightmare once and for all._" The man pleaded. Shadow looked at the man and then folded his arms and shut his eyes. After a few minutes of hard thought Shadow opened his eyes and gave his trademark smirk.

"I was created to be the savior of all living things on earth and to bring peace to the world I was born to protect. I made a promise to Maria that I would protect that planet and its people with my life and I intend to keep it. Even if it's not the earth I came from whatever crisis is coming to this world I'll stop it. Count on it!" Shadow declared. The man gave a smile of relief.

"_I knew you were the right choice. I cannot thank you enough Shadow._" He said. Suddenly the purgatory like environment be began to distort and twist a little. The man frowned.

"_It appears our time is limited. I must send you on your way now._" The man said. He waved his arm and a swirling circular blue vortex appeared beside him.

"_I think you should know that when you enter my world your body will transform._" The man said. Shadow frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he questioned. The area suddenly violently distorted around them.

"_There isn't time to explain. Hurry! Stop the Sekirei Plan before it reaches its final stage, free the Sekirei both active and fallen and kill the plans director. That's all I can tell you right now. Go!_" The man said worriedly as the environment twisted and distorted again. Shadow walked towards the vortex the stopped.

"You never told me your name." said the black hedgehog

"_Takehito... my name is Takehito..._"

Shadow nodded.

"I won't fail you Takehito...Tell Maria that I'm sorry I wasn't able to join her in heaven just yet_._" Takehito nodded. Shadow then turned and stepped into the vortex and vanished. Soon after Shadow vanished two people appeared beside Takehito. The first was a bald old man with a gray mustache, a lab coat, a brown turtleneck sweater, and pince-nez glasses. the second was a 12 year girl with long blond hair bright blue eyes and a dark blue top with a light blue dress.

"_Do you think he'll be ok grandfather?_" The girl asked with a worried look. The old man gave a hearty chuckle.

"_Don't worry Maria Shadow isn't the type of person who will allow himself to go down so easily_." He replied with a smile.

"_But he could get hurt or worse...he could die again._"Maria said softly. Takehito placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

"_Just have faith in him Maria. He'll be fine...if anyone should worry it's that bastard Minaka. Him, his Disciplinary squad and MBI are about to meet an enemy unlike any other they have faced before._"He said with a confident look on his face as he stared at the spot where Shadow disappeared. The realm around them distorted once again causing the old man to frown.

"_Well it seems our time is up. Lets go Maria your mother has dinner waiting. Takehito would you like to join us?_" he said.

"_Of course Professor._" The former MBI scientist replied as he opened up another vortex leading back to the afterlife. Maria took one last worried look at the spot where Shadow had vanished before walking towards her companions. As they disappeared into the portal each had the own thoughts for the black hedgehog.

"_Good luck Shadow._"

"_I'm counting on you Shadow._"

"_Please be careful Shadow._

* * *

It was raining...that was the first thing he could tell as he came to his senses. He clutched his head as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Opening his eyes, he stared up at a gray-clouded sky, feeling the small cold droplets of water fall upon him. Rising into a sitting position Shadow took a look around taking in his surroundings. From what it seemed he was in some sort of city park similar to the one in New York City. Looking up at one of the Tall Buildings surrounding the park he noticed a large logo on the top.

"MBI...is that some kind of company or something?" he pondered. Standing up he noticed something was different about him...very different. He looked down at himself he saw that he was a lot taller than he used to be… his Air shoes where still their on his feet but they seemed slighty bigger and his legs were longer and now covered by a black pair of jeans…why was he wearing clothes? He didn't need them since his fur covered him but now it felt like his fur was gone! Looking under the sleeves of what appeared to be a leather jacket he found nothing but bare skin...no fur at all...thankfully the inhibitor ring that helped keep his powers under control were still clamped to his wrists. Fully standing up now he took a good look at himself his eyes widened in shock.

"What? What is this?" He said looking at himself. Spotting a bathroom he quick dashed over to and stepped inside the building. Turning on the lights he spotted a mirror. He moved towards it then hesitated fearful of what he might see. Taking a deep breath he stepped in front of it and looked at his reflection. What he saw shocked him more than anything else ever had.

"W-What ?...I'm….a human?" he whispered in disbelief.

Sure enough his reflection proved it. He was no longer a 4ft high humanoid hedgehog. He was now a 6 ft tall human. He appeared to that of a 19 year old human teenage male. He had red eyes and had long spiky jet black hair with red streaks similar to how his fur used to be colored. He wore black t-shirt under a black jacket with a fur like tuft around the neck as well as a pair of white gloves his inhibitor rings just above them.

"_I think you should know that when you enter my world your body will transform._"

Shadow brought a hand up to his now human face as he was filled with realization at what that man had told him.

"He turned me into a human?" he thought. He stepped outside and let the rain fall down on him. He walked up to the tallest hill and looked down on the landscape. The former hedgehog let out a sigh.

"No point in getting worked up over it I suppose…besides I doubt this world would react well to a humanoid hedgehog with special powers. They would probably lock me up and experiment on me... or worse…" He muttered.

Looking up at the cold, grey, murky sky a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"How ironic…I used to spend so much time hating the humans… and now…I'm one of them." He laughed darkly running a hand through his hair. After taking a moment to collect himself he looked back at the surrounding landscape. Thinking back on what Takehito had told him he listed his objectives. And they all seemed to revolve around a single word… sekirei… stop the sekirei plan, free the sekirei, and kill the sekirei plans director. They seemed like simple objectives but there was just one problem: what was a sekirei? Without knowing what a sekirei is he would have difficult time learning about this plan and how to stop it.

"hmm…sekirei huh?... Well then time to go find out just what a sekirei is." He said activating his air shoes then skating down the hill at high speeds towards the city.

First things first though…I need a weapon."

TBC…

**you know the drill read and review**

**if your going to flame me don't bother because I'll just ignore your hateful comments. this is my story i'll write it how i want to write it. deal with it.**

**to see what shadow looks like as a human go to my profile.**

**Sekirei belongs to its creator  
**

**Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to sega  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekirei belongs to its creator**

**Shadow the hedgehog belongs to sega  
**

ULTIMATE LIFEFORM ASHIKABI

Chapter 2: scouting the city

The city of Shinto Teito was one that was always busy even on a dark murky rainy day like this the city was bustling with activity. Adults going to and fro about their workplaces, teens milling about their various hangouts, clubs thumping with music as the parties raged inside…it was just another typical day in the capital. But one thing that was catching everyone's eye was a black blur moving at high speeds. if anyone could get a clear look at the blur they would see a 19 year old teen using what appeared to be rocket skates. He blew past everyone he passed even the cars moving as fast as the speed limit leaving them all wondering what he was how he was able to move at such speeds. Not even the police were able to catch up with him. Every time they got near him he seemed to speed up and leave them in the dust. As he sped in and out of traffic he turned to look back at the police tailing him…or at least trying to.

"I'm in this world for less than ten minutes and I already have the police after me. And for what? being this fast on my feet? Tch! Humans….oh wait….I'm one of them now..." He muttered bitterly.

He wasn't moving anywhere as fast as that spiky blue idiot who always had a way of ticking him off but he was still moving pretty quick thanks to the combination of his powerful body and his air shoes. He estimated he was currently traveling 25 miles per hour now that he seemed to have ditched the police and slowed down somewhat as he made his way into an empty intersection he was suddenly cut off by several cop cars blocking his way.

"I'm getting tired of this...CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted before disappearing in a flash of light.

The shocked officers stepped out of their vehicles and approached the spot where he had vanished. The sergeant ordered a quick sweep of the area to try and find him but came up empty handed. Sergeant Tanaka gritted his teeth never in his 15 years as an officer of the law he had never seen anything like this. One minute they were chasing what appeared to be someone running at high speeds not possible for a human and then what they cut him off he vanished in a flash of light with no trace as to where he went at all. Was someone pulling a prank on him? Just what the hell was going on here?

"Sergeant we've done a complete search of the surrounding area and we haven't found any trace of who or whatever that was." One of the junior officers reported. Tanaka frowned.

"Have you checked all the buildings interiors?" the sergeant asked.

"Yes sir but there is absolutely no sign of him anywhere!" the junior replied.

Tanaka brought his hand up to his head and gave a frustrated sigh. This was getting more confusing every minute

"Maybe that was some kind of kind of top secret government project or a biological weapon prototype weapon created by MBI or-I don't want to hear any of those ridiculous conspiracy theories your always coming up with Hotomi unless you can provide me with a real answer then stow it!" the sergeant snapped at the junior cutting him off. Hotomi sighed at his theories being ignored once again.

"Yes sir...should we put a look out on for whoever or whatever that was? The junior asked. Tanaka shook his head.

"No...he was going too fast for anyone to get a good description of him it would be useless. Just have everyone head back to the station there's no point in us sticking around here anymore." The sergeant told him.

Making the junior nod and rush off. Tanaka scowled it seems a lot of strange things were happening lately with that pharmaceutical company that seemingly gained massive power over night, then there was those three women in strange clothes roaming around the city (the grey haired one with the pony tail creeped him out the most for some reason), and now this….

"I'm getting to old for this shit..." Tanaka muttered as he returned to his vehicle.

* * *

While the officers scrambled to find to find the mysterious figure it never occurred to them he was watching them with an annoyed look from atop one of the nearby sky scrapers. Shadow stared down at the officers as they began to leave and let an irritated growl. Police always had a habit of making things difficult for the former hedgehog even after he became an agent for G.U.N. they were always making his objectives difficult by thinking they were better than him. Speaking of objectives Shadow was brought back to the reason he was hear in the first place. He needed to get to work and to do that he needed a general idea of what he was doing. Using his powers of teleportation Shadow did a scan of the city looking for anything that might give him any clues as well as stealing a small laptop from a computer store.

After a few hours he sat down to rest on one of the sky scrapers roof. He hadn't found anything that pertained to this "plan" but there was one thing that caught his eye: a good number of buildings in the city were owned by a corporation called MBI and by the looks of it they were buying out more of the city's buildings… the red eyed teens gut told him that something wasn't right about this. He quickly opened up the laptop and searched MBI. According to one of the info sites MBI which stood for Mid Bio Informatics was a pharmaceutical company that had gotten very powerful very fast. They had made great strides in the fields of medical technology and sciences and had created cures for several once thought incurable diseases.

In a couple of years they had become the most successful business in world history. But the part that was disturbing was in some recent news articles. Apparently the company had bought up at least a quarter of the city's stocks. This meant they owned a quarter of the buildings in the city and it looks like they were now attempting to buy more of them. If this continued it would only be a matter of time before they owned the whole city which was very ominous in Shadows eyes. Right now they weren't doing anything harmful or illegal but something in his gut told him to be wary of them. Filing the information away for later thought he then did a search on the word Sekirei. Apparently it was Japanese for 'wagtail' a type of bird.

"Birds? What do birds have to do with this?" the now human ultimate lifeform thought.

He had expected something like some kind of…well he actually didn't have any idea of what to expect but it certainly wasn't birds! Then again perhaps this Sekirei plan was to create some kind of new bird flu virus he had heard so much back on his world one that could infect humans but if that were the case then why would this Takehito guy want them freed? Wouldn't that spread the virus everywhere? Another possibility was that it was code for some kind of new breed of soldier created by illegal experiments on unwilling participants. After doing some more online searching for 'Sekirei' and 'Sekirei Plan'…There was nothing. Whatever this was it was obviously top secret. A clap of thunder broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw lightning streaking across the sky and rain beginning to come down hard.

"Damn Just my luck." He muttered as he packed up the computer before teleporting down into the streets. The rain was now coming down in sheets and sound thunder boomed across the city.

"I need to find some shelter. This storm looks like it's going to get worse" he thought as he ran down the street trying to escape the pouring rain.

After several minutes he slowed down to duck into an alley where there was some shade from the storm. After a few minutes Shadow looked around his surroundings to see what there was. It wasn't much just a few trash cans, a dumpster and what appeared to be a trap door...wait a trap door?! He quickly stood up and ran over to it. Kneeling down to inspect it he found that it was indeed a door leading to somewhere underground. Breaking the lock he opened the door and stepped down the stairs into where ever they led to pulling out the handgun he stole from a cop while scanning the city he prepared for any threats he might encounter as he stepped into the darkness. Feeling around the wall he found a light switch flicking it on he found himself in a large bunker that looked like it was designed for a nuclear war there was plenty of room and several other rooms in the underground lair. Shadow smirked. it seemed lady luck was smiling down on him today.

"Well I guess I should make this my base of operations...I have a feeling that I'm gonna be in this world for a while..."

TBC...

**short chapter i know but don't worry the next chapter Shadow meets his first Sekirei!**

**Please review I want to hear your thoughts.  
**

**flames will be ignored and deleted.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

ULTIMATE LIFEFORM ASHIKABI

Chapter 3: first encounter

The warehouse by the city docks was quiet. The place was a wreck since the company that had owned it shut down in the 90's due to financial problems. Since then the building had become a mess windows were smashed the concrete walls were cracked, and rats,mice stray cats scurried around the floors. Aside from all that the area was very quiet with nothing to be heard save for the sound of the water splashing against the docks and the distant sounds of the city nearby. The quiet was disturbed when a black limousine pulled up in front of the ware house. The driver then stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the end and opened the back door for whoever was inside

"We have arrived at the meeting point sir." He told the person in the vehicle.

"About damn time." Said a gruff voice inside. The occupant of the vehicle stepped out. The man was short, fat, bald wore a black business suit and had an ugly scowl.(**A/N: basically he looks a lot like Minato's old landlord.)** he was followed by two other men both dressed the same way he was but were taller than him by a few feet. Anyone could tell that the three were yakuza

"Hey boss shouldn't yamata be here by now?" one of them asked looking around.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know you idiot!" the old man snapped at his body guard making him flinch.

"Just sayin boss we think he should have been here when we arrived." The other body guard said.

"Well I don't pay to think you morons!" the boss growled making them shut up. Just then a white limo pulled up beside their own.

"Well about time!" the boss growled.

The back of the limousine opened and out stepped another three yakuza. The body guards were the same as the old man's but the leader was a tall intimidating man who appeared to be in his late 30's.

"Ah Don Yamata we were wondering if you were gonna show up." The old man sneered. The man known as Yamata glared at the old man.

"Do you have the merchandise?" Yamata said with a stern voice that showed he was a natural leader and that anyone who got in his way would be crushed swiftly.

"Depends…you got my money?" the old man replied with an ugly smirk. Yamata snapped his fingers then one of his body guards pulled out a briefcase and opened it. it was filled to the brim with money which was making the greedy old man drool.

"Here's your money Unagi. Now where is my merchandise?" Yamata growled impatiently. The old man now known as Unagi nodded towards one of his guards. The guard walked over to one of the storage sheds nearby and opened it. inside were storage crates filled with weapons, ammunition and illegal drugs. Unagi smirked at his associate.

"Just got this shipment last week. And what's better is that I made a deal that will keep the cops off our backs." He bragged. The Don gazed at the old man with skepticism. He hated people who bragged but more importantly he hated liars. If this bag of bones was lying there would be hell to pay.

"Just what kind of deal is it that you've made Unagi?" Yamata narrowed his eyes. "If you're setting us up…" he let the treat hang promising many unpleasant things should Unagi backstab them.

Unagi snorted. "oh relax! You west yakuza types are always trying to act so scary well I ain't buying it so go sell your act to someone else!" the old man snarled. Yamata glared at him for a few more seconds before looking back at the shed.

"Very well then I won't ask for the details but-FFFTTT!" he was cut off as something snapped through the air and one of yamata's men fell over dead.

"SNIPER!" His other body guard shouted pulling out a handgun and looking around for the shooter. Yamata wheeled around to glare at the old man. "YOU SET US UP!

Unagi stepped backward in fear. "N-n-no! I didn't-FFTTT!"

A hole appeared on Unagi's forehead and began rapidly leaking blood before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

"GET TO COVER!" one of the body guards shouted. Yamata and two of them quickly ducked behind one of the limo's. The third began firing his handgun in several different directions before the sniper caught him in the eye.

"oh shit I'm getting out of here!" The second cried seeing his friend get killed then dashed across the docks hoping to get away from this mess.

"Wait you idiot!" Yamata barked but it was too late. The sniper caught him in the back knocking his lifeless body into the water.

"I think I see him!" the remaining bodyguard said sticking his head up.

"Keep your head down you fool!" Yamata hissed but the sniper acted on the opportunity and caught the remaining bodyguard in the forehead leaving Yamata the last man standing. Cursing he stood crouched so the shooter couldn't catch him and made his way over to the driver's seat peering in the window he found that the driver was gone and the idiot had apparently taken the keys with him. Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to move. As he jumped a bullet pierced through the area he was crouching. Turning to where the shot came from he saw a shadowy figure race across the docks in into the darkness of the wood. Pulling out a hand gun he fired in the direction of the figure but hit a tree instead. Suddenly a bright flash of light emitted from the woods and all was silent. Yamata stood in the middle of the docks shaking and sweating with fear pointing his gun in several different directions looking for the shooter every time he heard or saw something that seemed like the sniper he fired in its direction. After a few minutes he was a nervous wreck.

"YOU THINK YOU SCARE ME!?" He shouted. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH? HUH? WELL DO YOU?!" He shouted firing another shot. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? I'M YAMATA NAGATA LEADER OF THE WEST YAKUZA! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN HUH? I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIFE A LIVING HELL."

"No you won't" a dark voice spoke from right behind him. Whirling around he found himself staring down the barrel of a .357 desert eagle. It was the last thing he ever saw…

BLAM!

* * *

Shadow stared down at the body of the dead yakuza with disgust. Human arrogance and greed never ceased to sicken him. Holstering his gun he then snapped photos of the dead yakuza leaders as proof that his targets were dead. It had been eight months since he had arrived in this new world and he was no closer to finding out anything about what Takahito had told him. While staying in this city he put his talents as a former G.U.N agent to use. Whenever a criminal or criminals had become too powerful and well connected within the law the police couldn't do anything to them legally. That's where Shadow came in. whenever these people became a problem Shadow was hired to take them down. At first the police where skeptical about what a teen could do against armed criminals but when he displayed his years of training from G.U.N they immediately decided he was the right person for the job. It was a dirty line of work but Shadow needed the money plus it didn't hurt that he was doing serious damage to any criminal networks that were in the city. Finishing with the photos strapped his M4 rifle to his back than activated his air shoes and headed towards the city to collect his payment. Making his way into the city he saw a large screen on one of the buildings displaying the news.

"**in other news Hiroto Minaka president of MBI has announced that his company has now bought up 50 percent of the capitals stocks. While smaller medical companies see this as a threat to business economic growth in the city continues to increase…"**

Shadow scowled when he saw a picture of the president. The guy had a face that made Shadow want punch him. He had done a lot of scouting on MBI in the past months and it looked like they were preparing for something… they were focusing their full attention in the capital alone they had even set up their head quarters here which became the sole reason he decided to stay in the city once he learned more about them. At first he thought they were simply getting ready to release a new medical treatment or device or even some sort of mega hospital but then he found out something that screamed sinister…. MBI now had their own private army. And from the looks of it they were preparing to occupy the city. Now he was all but certain that this plan he was supposed to stop involved MBI which was the sole reason he decided to stay in the city he just needed to confirm it and then he could begin his mission. Skating to the back of the police station he found Sergeant Tanaka waiting for him.

"well?"

Pulling the camera from his jacket he displayed the photos of the fallen yakuza to the cop. Tanaka looked them over wincing when he saw the one who got the desert eagle to the head. Sure enough all of the targets were dead as was every victim of this teenage hired gun. Never before had he seen someone with as much skill in combat as the crimson eyed teen in front of him. But that's what scared him too. His skill pretty much showed that he had been training and even killing for years. The kid had the eyes of someone who had been fighting and killing his whole life. Those weren't the kind of eyes a teenager should have. He didn't like it but this kid was the only solution to eliminating criminals who bribed and threatened their way out of the legal system.

"Well it looks like you succeeded yet again." Tanaka sighed. "Though I still don't think this is the right line of work for you. A kid like you should be in college or something not exterminating the scum the police can't get."

Shadow stared impassively at him.

"The reward?" he asked holding out his hand. The sergeant grumbled something about ignorant teens never listeing to adults then pulled out a large wad of cash.

"There you go 800$. That should cover this run kid." He told the former hedgehog making him scowl he hated it when this old human called him a kid. For god's sake he was over 50 years old! Granted that a good chunk of it was spent in cryostasis but still he was far from being a kid. Shadow counted the money then turned to leave.

"Let me know when you need another job done." he said walking away. Tanaka cleared his throat.

"Actually there is something else we need done." Shadow glared at him

"I didn't mean right this minute old man." He said making Tanaka sigh once again. "Well this one I need done ASAP and I figured you want to handle." The crimson eyed teen raised an eyebrow.

"Human traffickers have been setting up shop in the city." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "So far they haven't taken anyone yet but they have been spotted following people home. All of them young women." Shadow began grinding hiss teeth with rage.

"From what I've found out about them they're from somewhere in Europe. They did some pretty nasty stuff over there and now they're looking to do the same here. They managed to bribe the mayor into not having anyone pursue them." The sergeant explained while Shadow struggled to contain his rage

"So you know what this means. It will be about half as much money as you earned tonight but-"

"Forget it I'm doing this one for free." The ultimate lifeform stated with tone of voice that could freeze hell over. After witnessing the atrocities these kinds of people commited and how it left the victims scarred for life Shadow had made it his own personal mission to slaughter people like that without hesitation and without mercy back on his world. Countless rapists pedophiles, and others like them had met a gruesome end at his hands. Tanaka learned about this when Shadow got his hands on a serial rapist. They had barely been able to identify the body…..or what was left of it…

"They meet up at the local construction ware house tonight. They've been doing so for two weeks now. So…." He trailed off when he realized Shadow had vanished.

"Huh…whenever he does that I feel like I'm in that batman movie." He muttered before walking back in the station.

* * *

Shadow blazed through the streets directly towards his target with the full intention of bringing a swift, merciless death to those who had angered him. Sliding fresh clip into his rifle everything else on his mind the Sekirei plan, his mission, Takahito's words, all of them vanished… now the only thought remaining in his head was to kill these disgusting excuses for human beings and he wouldn't be satisfied until they were dead. While Shadow didn't outright hate all of humanity there were still some times where they made him want to forget his promise to Maria and blow up the whole damn planet. Thankfully he had met enough good humans over the many years of fighting alongside Sonic and his allies. He knew the only way the people who just wanted to live their lives in peace would be safe was to exterminate the filth who sought to harm them to satisfy their own greed, lust or whatever sick intention that drove them. As he continued weaving his way towards the former hedgehog was so immersed in his rage he never noticed that he was being followed…three figures jumped from rooftop to roof top in hot pursuit of the ultimate lifeform following him all the way to the warehouse….

* * *

"Karasuba why are you so interested in this guy. He's only another weak human with some fancy rocket shoes it's not like he's cut out to be an ashikabi." Benitsubasa A.K.A. the red sekirei whined as they pursued the raven haired human.

"Yeah but even if he was it's not like he be interested in you mosquito bite boobs." Haihane A.K.A. the blue sekirei snickered getting a loud snarl from her partner.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT WILL YOU?!"

"Both of you quiet down if you get any louder he'll know we're following him." Their leader the infamous Karasuba A.K.A the Black Sekirei warned them. Both quickly ceased their arguing not wanting to anger the most feared member of the Discipline Squad. The story's they heard about her battles on kamikura island and how she slaughtered thousands of human soldiers were both inspiring and terrifying to them. Inspiring because they hoped to one day be as feared and as strong as her and terrifying because if they ever made an enemy out of her they knew she would utterly annihilate them both.

"Small boobs does have a point though. Why are you interested in him he doesn't seem like anything special except for those cool sneakers." Said Haihane making Benitsubasa growl. Karasuba smirked.

"That's only because you've yet to see him in action like we are about to." She told them.

"Well if you're interested in him he must be something." Haihaine muttered.

"He'd better be I'm missing out on time with Natsuo." The pink haired sekirei growled.

They stopped on a roof next to the ware house the teen was headed for. Karasuba gave a sadistic grin. She had been watching him for several weeks now and she was impressed with what she saw. This young human was stronger, faster, and more dangerous than any human she knew. She had watched as he killed criminal after criminal with intrigue and interest. While she wasn't reacting to him she was utterly fascinated by him. The strength he displayed when taking on others was incredible but she had the feeling that there was more to him than that. She could sense something powerful within in him but was being held back like he was afraid of showing it. What interested her even more was that there was practically nothing on him in MBI's database and that was very strange. MBI could find out anything about anyone on the planet so why couldn't they find out anything about him? She didn't know the answer but she did know that if he was as powerful as she thought then there was a good chance he would become a powerful opponent should he ever join the plan. And a powerful opponent meant a great fight and there was nothing she loved more than that. But first she needed to confirm it and she knew exactly how to do that but first she would let him wipe out those disgusting lowlifes then she would make her move. As they watched him make his way up the warehouses fire escape she give a sinister grin.

"Now it begins." She whispered.

* * *

Shadow leapt up on to the fire escape and unslung his rifle. Creeping up to nearest window he looked in and saw that there were about 30 men armed with hand guns shot guns and large knives all looked like they were from different parts of Europe a few even looked like they were from Russia. All of them laughing and bragging about something. Doing a quick look over of the interior he quickly came up with a plan to eliminate the targets. first he would he would sneak in through the back entrance located on the left side of the building, establish a high ground on one of the racks then take out as many of them as he could before they found his position then he would-

"Hey when do we get to haul in the new targets and break em in? I haven't had any action in weeks!" one of the thugs inside the building jeered. With that comment all rational thought left the red eyed former hedgehog as he let out a snarl. A wave of killing intent swept over the area. Everyone within a 30 mile radius felt his rage. The traffickers being the closest to the source got it the worst. Some even wet themselves with fear at the feeling of the terrifying force.

"Screw planning I'm going in full attack!" Shadow growled. standing up he smashed through the window and hurled through the air before landing in front of his targets on one knee his head facing the ground hiding his face. All of them stared in horror at the one they could feel was radiating this malevolent energy and slowly started backing away and reaching for their weapons.

"W-w-h-ho are y-y-y-you?" the leader managed to stutter fighting against the pressure weighing down his very being. Slowly standing up he lifted his head to face them they his eyes were glowing a blood red color giving him an even more frightening look.

"I'm your executioner" he snarled.

With that sentence all hell broke loose as he unloaded his rifle into the nearest man.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Haihane whispered as the slaughter began. She was shocked enough to find out that he was to emitting that wave of rage earlier and it made her shiver in slight fear which meant a lot considering that she was a member of the discipline squad Benitsubasa also felt an uneasy feeling that her grey haired comrade was experiencing. It felt like this force weighing down on her soul was screaming with anger and it was all coming from that human. she like Haihane couldn't help but shake a little. Now he was taking down the other humans with incredible speed and accuracy and not just with guns he had also packed several throwing knives and stars with him and he never missed any of his targets and dodged all of the bullets fired at him. Within 30 seconds 20 of the traffickers were dead. The teen then slung his rifle and went at remaining men with his last knife and hand gun. Karasuba watched with a sadistic grin as he maneuvered around several shots before grabbing the nearest mans head then snapping his neck. He then slammed the handgun into the next mans mouth and pulled the trigger. The black sekirei's grin widened as the teen continued his slaughter. This human was truly incredible this performance and that wave of killing intent definitely proved that he was no ordinary human. But she needed a little more than this to prove it and she knew exactly how to do it but first she would let him finish up here. There were now only ten men left it was only a matter of time…

* * *

Shadow dodged another knife strike then slashed the throat of the attacker before kicking his dead body to the ground. Dodging another bullet he fired back twice catching two of them in the head. One of them attempted to make a break for it only to catch a bullet in the back. The next thug attempted to catch him from behind but Shadow swung around and swept his legs out from under him then smashing his skull into the concrete floor. As he looked towards the remaining thugs who were trembling in fear a feeling of satisfaction came to him.

"And then were five." Shadow said with a sinister smirk making them wet themselves for a second time. The last man holding a gun a twelve gauge shot gun let out a war cry as he jumped forward and pulled the trigger only to have Shadow side step the buck shot then leap in back of him and slit his throat. The next two made a sloppy rush at him with their knives only to be shot in the head. The third drew his pistol only to have the ultimate lifeform grab the hand holding the weapon then wrenched it violently making him drop the gun and breaking several bones in the process. The man cried out before Shadow delivered a chaos enhanced punch to his head brutally breaking his neck. The final man trembled with fear as the red eyed teen focused his attention on him.

"So…you want to get some action huh?...from who I wonder?...someone from the red light district of the city?...or the girls that you planned to kidnap and sell into slavery?"Shadow growled.

Snapping under the pressure the man fell to his knees crying and groveling.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYONE I'VE HARMED! PLEASE SPARE ME! I WANT TO LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST HAVE MERCY ON ME!PLEASE!"

The man's rant went on for 30 more seconds before Shadow got sick of it. Grabbing the man by the collar Shadow pulled him up by the collar of his shirt to his eye level.

"After everything you have done you have nerve to ask for mercy? You deserve quite the opposite." He snarled pulling his handgun into the air making the man whimper in fear.

"There are three strikes against you and that is the exact number of bullets you get."

He pressed the gun into the man's shoulder and fired making him scream in pain.

"That's for every family you've ruined."

The gun went to his stomach next. Shadow made sure he missed the vital organs as he pulled the trigger making him cry out in pain again. He wanted him alive for the final part.

"That's for every life you've taken."

Shadow then pointed the weapon at the worst spot you could shoot a man.

"And this is for every women that was raped because of you." He hissed.

Pressing the gun into the man's crotch he pulled the trigger. The man's head snapped back and he let out a howl of pain. For the next half hour Shadow watched as the man writhed around and cry in pain as he slowly bled to death. Shadow glared at the man with disgust and hatred. Humans like these deserved nothing but death. To him almost all humans were disgusting but ones like this took the cake. It was people like these criminals that made Shadow question Maria's faith in the humans but then he forced himself to remember all the humans who fought alongside him in G.U.N. and how some of them gave their lives to defend the people they care about as much as he didn't trust them he knew not all humans were like the ones dead at his feet. He was brought from his thoughts as heard footsteps approaching him from the darkness.

"Who's there?"

His question was answered when a woman stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the ware house. She had silver hair done up in a pony tail, wore a black shirt an and a grey cape like over coat. She stared at him with a creepy grin that had red flags being raised in his mind.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow demanded. The woman didn't reply she only continued to smile that ominous smile.

"Are you with them" he asked gesturing to the bodies lying all over the place. Again she did not reply only smile. Then she began to slowly unsheathe the katana strapped to her waist.

"Drop it." Shadow ordered pointing his handgun at her. The woman didn't listen. Brandishing her unsheathed sword she took a step towards him.

"Drop the sword or I shoot." He said. He didn't want to hurt or kill a woman but she was looking more and more like a threat and threats had to be neutralized… by any means necessary.

"I'm gonna count to three. You better drop that weapon or I will shoot you." He warned. The woman continued to approach him with that evil grin on her face.

"1…"

He steadied his aim

"2…"

The woman licked her lips in anticipation.

"3!

He pulled the trigger….and the gun jammed. Shadow cursed angrily. The woman smirked then vanished then reappeared in front of him with her sword raised ready to strike. Shadows eyes widened

"_She's fast!"_ He thought. He brought his arms into an X formation as she brought her sword down on him. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the ware house as the former hedgehog used the inhibitor rings on his wrist to block her attack. The ground underneath him cracked from the force of the attack while he held her back

"_Damn it feels like I'm trying to hold back a tornado!_" he thought as he struggled against her. She then pulled her sword back then struck again only to have Shadow block her again using his left wristband. She then began an onslaught of attacks against the ultimate life form moving so fast in her attacks that she began pushing him back as he continued to block and dodge her attacks.

"_Damn she's too quick! I can't get any attacks in. just who is this woman? Is she even human?!_" he thought as he leapt out the way of another slash. She then moved with speed that even he couldn't track and appeared behind him.

"Shit!" he hissed as she raised her sword with a sadistic grin then brought it down on him

"CHAOS CONTROL" he shouted then vanished in a flash of blue. The woman had a shocked expression as her target vanished. She then felt a presence behind her and looked to see the former hedgehog charging at her his rocket skates leaving a trail of fire behind him. Shadow let out a war cry as he threw his fist forward slamming it into her face. The force of the punch knocked her back a few feet making her collide with one of the storage racks. Shadow took a defensive posture as he watched this new enemy slowly rise to her feet. Whoever she was there was no way she was a normal human. He had never seen any human with this kind of speed or power. The woman slowly got to her feet and wiped some of the blood of her bruised lip and a twisted grin came to her face as she licked the blood off her fingertips.

"Impressive…no human has ever been able to land a hit on me before… granted it was from me being in shock but still…" she said looking over at Shadow who glared back at her.

"I've been watching you for a while now but this has impressed me the most…not only did you manage to block and dodge all my attacks but you also displayed an interesting power that allowed you to sneak attack me." She said her grin never leaving her face. "I knew there was something special about you and you proved me right."

Shadow's eyes widened

"_Shit! She was just provoking me to show off my powers!?_" he thought. If any potential enemies found out about his powers this early on it would most likely become a serious disadvantage when his mission began. The woman then turned to leave before flashing him one last smirk.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you…just don't go dying I can tell you're going to be a powerful ashikabi when the game starts." She said

"Ashikabi? Game? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. The woman just smirked at him one last time before walking away.

Don't turn your back on me." He growled starting towards her but then she vanished in a flash of grey coat. Shadow stopped and looked at the place she was standing with a confused look.

"Just who the hell was that?"

* * *

Karusuba landed next to her two teammates who had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. A human A HUMAN! Had dodged all the attacks of the Black Sekirei then PUNCHED her in the face! And what was more was that this human had powers of his own which made him even more strange.

"Well I told you there was something special about him didn't I?" she told them with a smug look on her face.

"he-he- he-he." Benitsubasa stammered not being able to get any other words out.

"Looks like you were right…there's more to this guy than meets the eye." Haihane whispered.

"Yes I know…what happened here tonight does not reach anyone else's ears got it?" she said suddenly turning deadly serious the two of them nodded so fast their heads looked like they were about to come off. She relaxed finally if MBI found out about this kid then they would most likely kidnap him and experiment on him and she couldn't have that. He would be an excellent opponent just like Yume was and just like Musubi would be…the three then took off into the night headed back to the MBI tower to get some rest for the next day to come. During the whole trip back the Black Sekirei never lost her grin

"_Best of luck to you young human. You will be one of the best fights yet when the time comes…_" she thought as they vanished into the night.

* * *

After leaving the warehouse the former hedgehog had wandered into the park that he had first appeared in. that woman…she was fast and extremely deadly. Had he not blocked one of her attacks there was a good chance it would have killed him. And what she said also left him even more curious. Something about a game and him being an Ashikabi… what the hell did she mean by that? As these questions ran through his head the events of the day finally caught up with him and he felt very tired. Stopping at a bench he laid down on it and looked up at the sky.

"_things just get more confusing every minute_." He though before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

A couple hours later Shadow awoke to the sound of a few voices however he kept his eyes closed. From the sound of it they were very close by.

"Is he one?" Said the first voice he sounded very young at least in his early teens.

I think so. I can barely feel it but I sense some sort of energy coming from him so he must be." The second voice responded. This one sounded older and more mature.

"Well then I want him! Lets go get him Mutsu." The first one exclaimed in an excited manner

"I really don't think we should."the one called Mutsu replied.

But Mutsu I want him I want him I want him I WANT HIM! The first one complained loudly stamping his feet making him sound like a spoiled child. He heard Mutsu sigh.

"Alright then." Mutsu muttered. Shadow then felt a presence appear right next to him he opened his eyes the felt something sharp pressed to his throat. a man dressed in black with smoke gray hair and an orange scarf around his neck had a sword to his throat.

"I apologize for this." He sighed. Shadow glared back at him he opened his mouth to deliver a threat to the foolish human who dared to try and attack him in his sleep when he felt two more presences approach. Looking to his right he saw a boy and a girl approaching him. The girl was pig-tailed blonde, had on a yellow and black dress and carried what appeared to be a whip. The boy was dressed in white clothes white fancy looking clothes. The raven haired ultimate lifeform could tell just by looking at him that he was a spoiled rich brat. He had spent enough time on bodyguard missions for G.U.N to know when he was dealing with one. The boy walked right up to him and looked at him with a smirk while the girl stood off to the side.

"He's yours to wing Mikogami." The man called Mutsu said.

"_Wing? What is he talking about?_" Shadow thought.

The boy called Mikogami grinned the grabbed Shadow by the shoulders.

"You're mine now." He said before forcing his lips onto his making his eyes widen in shock and disgust

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _He screamed in his mind. Mikogami's eyes opened and looked behind Shadow as if he expected to see something he then pulled back with a confused expression.

Hey where are his wings shouldn't he have emerged by now?" Mikogami demanded.

"Yes he should have." Mutsu replied with an equally confused expression.

"Well then maybe he's just a human." The girl put in.

"No I can sense a power that I don't sense in humans." Mutsu told her. As the three tried to figure out what was going on none of them noticed a really pissed of Shadow slowly getting off the bench.

"its not fair if he's not emerged he should be mine by now I always get what I want! Always! And I want my new toy now! I want him! I want him! I-"WHAM! The spoiled boys temper tantrum was cut short as Shadow slammed his fist into his face knocking him to the ground. The boy whimpered and nursed his bruised and bleeding cheek before Shadow grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level with him. The boy cowered at the sight of the snarl on Shadow's face.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this you little shit!" he growled nearly making Mikogami wet himself with fear as a wave of killing intent swept over him.

"Hey how dare you hurt Mikogami-sama you worm!" The girl shouted shifting Shadow's attention to her. He narrowed his eyes and tossed the brat to the ground as he watched her swing her whip. As she struck at him with it he held his arm up and let the whip wrap around it. Then he gave it a hard yank sending her flying towards him. He pulled back his fist and slammed it in to her face knocking her unconscious instantly.

"tch." He snorted as he looked down on her.

"You! How dare you! No one damages my possessions! MUTSU KILL HIM NOW!" Mikogami shouted angrily. Shadow turned his steely red eyed gaze on the scarf wearing swordsman. Mutsu sighed then grasped his sword and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry but please die." He said then dashed over at an incredible speed and swung his sword aiming to decapitate him. He was shocked see it pass through nothing but air he looked down to see Shadow on one knee glaring right back up at him.

"You first" he snarled before delivering a Chaos enhanced punch to Mutsu's gut knocking the wind out of him instantly. The swordsman dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach from the force of the hit before Shadow delivered a round house kick to his side knocking him to the ground. The creation of Professor Gerald glared at his fallen opponents with disgust.

"Hmph. How pathetic. I don't have time for this." He muttered before he started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked behind him. Mutsu was slowly rising from the ground still recovering from the powerful hits he had taken.

"You…you aren't a normal human…but you're definitely not one of my kind either…just who are you?" he groaned. Shadow stared impassively at him before deciding to say the same thing to he had said to Sonic when they first crossed paths.

"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate lifeform. And I don't have time to play games with you. Farewell Fools!" he said before a blue light enveloped him. Mutsu shielded his eyes as the light nearly blinded him after it faded he looked up to see that Shadow had vanished. He slowly got up to his feet then grabbed his master and companion then started to head back towards their home

"_Shadow….Just who or what is he?"_

* * *

Appearing in a nearby alley way Shadow then grabbed his water canteen then took a big swig before spitting it back out trying to get the taste of the humans' lips out of his mouth. After repeating this process several times he finally rid himself of the taste.

"_Kissed by a guy…if Sonic somehow finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it"_

"First that grey haired woman then that brat and his weird guards. This city is just full of freaks." He muttered

"Tell me about it." A voice spoke from next to him. His head snapped in the direction of the voice. Standing next to him was woman holding a red staff. she wore a pair of black boots strapped to a belt over a pair of blue bottoms, a pair of long gloves and a sleeveless blue top with a white stripe the cleavage window; her hair was long and dark a green. She was looking at him with a grin like a predator would its prey.

"_Oh great another weirdo."_ Shadow thought tensing preparing for another fight.

Whoa relax buddy I'm not here to fight you" she said holding up her hands.

"Why should I believe that?" He growled.

Because if I was we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She retorted. Shadow relaxed slightly.

"Fair enough" He replied. Looking her saw that wasn't lying. Humans had specific body language that gave it away and he was very good at picking up on that. The only thing unusual was that she had a blush on her face.

"So why are you here?" He asked. The woman then slowly began walking towards him.

"I've been looking for you for a while now but I didn't know who you were or what you looked like. Then I saw how you defeated number 5 and number 38 without even breaking a sweat and I felt a heat well up in my chest. Then I knew it was you I was looking for so I followed the heat in my chest and found you here.." She said stopping right in front of him her blush growing darker and her breathing heavier.

"Number 5? Number 38? Those two weirdo's with that brat? And what's wrong with her is she sick or something?" He thought staring at her intently. She looked up at him with glazed eyes and a sultry smirk.

"I hoped you would be strong and it looks like I got my wish. I finally found you…my Ashikabi…" she whispered.

"_There's that word again…"_

Look I don't understand a word your-" He was cut off as she threw he arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His eyes' widened at the kiss and they widened even further when a bright light erupted from her back. From what it looked like they were wings of some sort. After she pulled back from the kiss the lights disappeared. She smiled contently at the shocked ultimate lifeform.

"Number 16 Toyotama is yours. Now and forever… she said.

"can this night get any weirder?"

TBC…

**and that's chapter 3!**

**sorry for the long wait but i've been busy lately. and the first sekirei is Toyotama. the reason for that is that after reading "hopes of ascension" i grew to like her. you all should check that story out it's really good. and before anyone says i'm making Shadow over powered the reason he got the upper hand againgst Mutsu and Karasuba is because he had the element of surprise on his side. he will not easily defeat them in the future he's a human now he's going to have a lot of different obstacles to over come. one is the loss of his immortality.  
**

**well that's all for now. until next time!  
**

**Spartan1082 out.  
**


End file.
